I Have A What?
by MCRFanatic
Summary: "We're what?" You must be kidding me! Twins! But we don't look alike at all! How is it possible! "This is the worst day of my life."  OCxSoul and ChronaxKid
1. I'm A What?

_**I don not own Soul eater, only Grim!**_

42-42-564 "When ever you want to knock on Death's door." I wrote on the mirror. I waited a few seconds untill my fathers face appeared.

"Hey! How's my little girl doing?" Lord Shinigami asked. I smiled.

"Hello father! I'm doing great! Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, leaning forward with my hands behind my back.

"Grim, I need you to come to the DWMA as soon as possible. There is a something that I've been keeping from you for a while now." He said, his voice changing from caring and kind, to deep and ashamed.

"Alrighty father!" I said, saluting him, giggling.

"Oh, and I will have all your stuff moved from your curent appartment to Death City. I'm enrolling you in the DWMA so you can get some traning in, since you just recently descovered that your a weapon." I nodded.

I live all the way in Massachussets and Death City's all the way in Nevada, but at least I get to see my father. I smiled. See our parents ( I don't know if i don't know if Shinigami even had a wife, but if he did what happened to her?) divorced when I was born, so I didn't know my father that well. I've been living alone for a few months. Father tells me that its not safe to live by myself, not after what happened with mom.

**_Random Flashback! (This happened in Death City, lord Shinigami moved his daughter to Massachussets where there are few Pre-kishins.)_**  
_  
_"Mom, i'm going to the market! I'll be back." I said, walking out the door.

"Alright, just be carful with all those pre-kishins!" She said. I nodded, shutting the door behind me.

What I didn't relize is that was the last time I was going to see her alive.

40 minutes later~

"Mom! I'm back!" I said, opening the door. I peeked inside. Everything was quiet. Way to quiet.

"Mom? Are you here?" I whispered. I put the bags full of food on the counter and walked intop the living room.

"Mom?" I continued to walk towards the couch. There was my Mom, drowning in a pool of her own blood.

"What do we have here?" Said a voice. I turned around. There it was, the pre-kishin that killed my mother. I stared at him, his eyes were icy-cold.

"Aw, don't cry, you'll soon join her." He said, smirking.

"No." I said, staring down at the ground. "You won't take me, or anyone else!" I screamed. I shot my head up at him, our eyes conecting. I felt both my arms tingle and a bright orange light covered them. the light began to disapear and in my arms place were two giant blades.

"Wha- AH!" I was stabed by the pre-kishins giant claws. I easily dodged, but my shoulder was cut, it wasn't very deep, but deep enough to cause me pain. I transfored one of the blades back into my normal arm and grabbed my shoulder. I began to run at him with one of the blades. "Gah!" He dodged. "Ha! You won't get me that easily you- Gah!" I looked up, there was lord Shinigami. In his hands was a scythe.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" He said, cutting the pre-kishin in half. I watched in amasement as the pre-kishin was easily cut and gone. All that was left was his soul. It began to float down untill a hand grabbed it. I looked over and there was a man coming out of the scythe. I watched as he took the soul and ate it.

"Yuck." I whispered. I got up from where I was hiding, still holding my shoulder, which was now gushing blood. "Gah, it hurts." I said, walking over to Lord Shinigami. He noticed me and dropped the scythe, which turned into a red headed man, who also ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" The red haired guy asked. I shook my head and removed my hand from my shoulder. Lord Shinigami looked at it."It's a pretty deep wound, Spirit" The red haired guy, Spirit, nodded. "Yes, I'll go get Dr. Stein." He said, getting up from his crouching postion and over to the door. "Hurry." Lord Shinigami said, and with the Spirt was gone.

"Now, who are you?" He asked. I looked at him. "My names Grim." I said. He nodded. "Was there someone else here with you?" I nodded agian. "My mom, but she dead." I said, pointing to th couch where I found her eariler. Lord Shinigami walked over to the couch, what came next is what shock both of us.

"M-Marie?" He stamered. I looked at him. how does he know my mother. I watched as he picked up her lifless and blood soaken body. He was crying, which I never thought a Shinigami could do. "How could I have not known." He said. I got up, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. I slowly began to limp over to him. "I can't belive it." He said, looking from my mother to me. "How could I have never noticed." I looked at him.

"Listen to me. You are the next Shinigami." He said. My eyes widened. What? How could I be the next Shinigami? "What?" I asked bluntly. He smiled a bit, then frowned. "See these lines in your hair?" He said, pointing to the three black lines that clashed with my perfectly white hair. I nodded. "Only Shinigami have these." I nodded again. Does he have them too?

"Lord Shinigami, I got here as fast as I could. Spirit passed out at my lab." A man said. I turned to face the door. How many more creepy people will come through my door today? This man had greyish hair and was covered in stiches. "Thats ok. Now, Stein, I need you to take care of this girls injuries. She's my daughter." Lord Shinigami said.

Stein stared at him, then to me. "You remind me of-" but he was cut off. Lord Shinigami put one of his gigantic hands to Stein's mouth. "Don't tell her, I don't want her freaking out even more today, she just learned that she's a Shinigami and that her mother's dead, she doesn't need to learn anything more." He whispeared into Stein's ear. Stein nodded. "I understand." He said, turning back to me. I was staring at the ground.

"Now tell me where it hurts." Stein said. I looked up at him. "Right here." I said, pointing to my shoulder. I lifted my hand. The blood had stopped and the skin had healed. Stein smiled. "Just what I expect from the daughter of a Shinigami." He said. "Now, lets get you out of here." Stein said, picking me up bridal style. I smiled a little, just to show him that I was ok. "Thanks." I said. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

~~~~~ At the School~~~~~

"Gah, light it burns." I murmered as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around I was in a white room, in a white bed. "Ah, your awake." Stein said. I turned my head. He was sitting in a swivly chair. "Yes." I said, nodding my head. Stein smiled. "Well I brought you some company. You don't know them, but I just wanted you to have some company since your cooped up in this place." He said, rolling himself towards the door. I watched as he opened it. 4 teens, around my age, stepped through the door.

"YAHOO! Black*Star will make you feel better!" Said a boy with spikey, blue hair. "Black*Star! Don't shout please." Said a girl with dirty blond hair that was in two pigtails. I looked at all of them. "This is so uncool. Why are we here again?" Said the other boy, he had white, spikey,hair. "tein said it was inportant." Said the last person. She had black hair and it was neatly in a ponytail.

"Glad you could all make it. now your all here to keep Grim here company." Stein said, pointing to me. "She was recently involved in a Pre-Kishin battle. Wait that reminds me, Grim are you a weapon or meister?" Stein asked. "Well, before that thing attacked me, both my arms began to glow, then they turned into blades that you would find on a scythe." said. Stein nodded. "Ah, a scythe eh?" He said, grabbing a folder, that had my name on it. He grabbed a pen and wrote something, probably what I just told him.

"Now, I need to get to my class, you guys watch over her. I'll be back in an hour. Oh, and Lord Shinigami might stop by." He said, wheeling towards the door, only to get caught and fall backwards. "Weird man." I said, after he had gotten up and left. "So what are your names?" I asked.

The blue haired kid started. "My names Black*Star!" He said. I looked at him. "Yeah, I kinda got that when you first walked into the room." I said. I switched my glance to the girl next to him. "My names Tsubaki, I'm Black*Star's weapon." She said, smiling. I smiled back. "My names Soul." The kid with white hair said. I noticed this now, but his eyes were red. "Your an albino too?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah, and i'm guessing you are too, but for an albino, you have weird eyes." He said. "Yeah, and your tan." I said, smiling. He grinned back. "I like is girl." I looked at the last person. "My names Maka. Soul's my weapon." he said. I nodded.

"Well, i'm going to sleep. Stupid Pre-kishin." I said. Soul looked at me. "What happened?" He asked. I shrugged. "All I did was go out shopping amd when I came back, I found my mom dead. Then the Pre-Kishin attacked me, but I ended up slowing it down. Then Lord Shinigami showed up with a scythe named Spirit was it? Yeah then Stein brought me here!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air and smiling. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Ok, your mom died and your happy?" Maka asked.

I frowned. "No. That parts the worst." I said, looking down. I could feel tears sliding down my face. "Hey don't cry." Soul said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be here for you, no matter what." He said grinning. I smiled.

~~~~~In the Death Room~~~~~

"When should I tell her. I mean I can't keep Kid and Grim away from each other! They are twins after all." Shiniagmi said. Spirit shook his head. "What I don't get is how you never knew you had a daughter." Spirit said. Shinigami shrugged. "Marie probably kept her form me." Spirit looked at him. "Wern't you there at the birth?" Spirit asked. Shinigami shook his head. "No, I was busy with work." He said, sighing. "I guess the only thing for me to do is send her somewhere where she won't get hurt." He said. "And where would that be?" Spirit asked. Shinigami tunred from his mirror to face Spirit.

"Massachussets, its the only safe place."

OMG took me two days to write! Hope you like it so far, even if it was just a flash back! :D Please review!


	2. Broken Pyramids and New Friends

_**I do not own Soul Eater, If I did I'd be extremly happy! :D**_

Here some stuff I didn't put in the first chapter about Grim.

Name: Grim

Age: 15

Weapon/Meiser?: Weapon, Double Bladed Death Scythe

Personality: Random, bipolar (Kid gets the OCD, Grim's bipolar, get it?)  
Likes to dance and read. Hates when people make fun of her hair and eyes.

Apperence: White hair w/bangs that cover the right eye. Three, black, Sanzu lines on the bangs that cover her right eye. Her eyes are an orange/pink color.  
Wears a purple and black striped top, the neck droops down to show the top of her chest, black skinny jeans w/ silver studs on the pockets,  
and a black chocker with the death symbol thing on it (Like kids only on a chocker and not on her chest.)

~Oo~

I was currently skating/floating/flying on my skateboard, Yello Jacket. My father had shown me how to do this a few months ago. I think its kinda cool that I have Shinigami powers. I mean, I can make a skateboard appear out of thin air! How cool is that? As I was saying, I was currently flying over the ocean, I don't remember which one, beacuse I decided to take a little detour, meaning I went all the way to Egypt to see the Anubis Pyramid, only to find it destroyed. There was also three kids standing by it. One was on the ground crying, one was laughing, and the other was standing there not caring. I decided to bolt before they saw me.

Anyways, yeah that was a fun trip. I smiled. "I gotta do this kinda stuff more often." I looked up at the creepy sun as it stared down at me and began to laugh. "Why must the sun look creppy?" Someone said. I turned Yellow Jacket around to see the kid that was on the ground earlier behind me. He was holding two guns, probably those two girls that I saw with him. I began to slowly fly backwards, staring at the kid. He was looking up at the sky, his face was calm and cool. "YO, Kid, we've got company!" One of the guns said. Kid looked at me, then to my skateboard, then to me again. He stared at me for a whole 10 minutes before screaming "YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL!"

I anime sweatdropped. "Are you kidding me?" I mummbled before turning around and began flying away. "Stop!" He yelled. I sighed and turned around again. What? I don't have time for this. I have to get to Shibusen in Death City." I said, blowing my bangs out of my face, only to have them fall back into place infront of my eye. "Really, me and my weapons were headed there too, well go with you." He said. I nodded. I waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hey, whats up with your hair?" One of the guns asked. I looked at it. "This is Liz." Kid said, lifting the gun to his left up in the air. My mouth formed an "O" and I nodded. "And Yeah, what is up with your hair? It lookes like mine." He said. I looked at his hair, it had the same three sanzu lines on it just like me, but they were white and were on his left side. "I don't know. I as told I have these becasue i'm a Shinigami." I said, looking down to the ocean. There were dolphins below us. I smiled.

"So your a shinigami too? huh, weird I didn't think there were anyother but my Father and I." He said, brining one of the gun up to his chin and began to lightly tap it, like he was thinking. Then he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Eh, well I guess you learn new things everyday." He said, smiling. "But there is something about you that I don't get." He said. I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. Its like I know you, in my soul, but its like I don't at the same time." He said. I looked at him. "What? I didn't get a word of that." I said. He glared at me. "Whatever." He sighed, we continued across the ocean for while untill we finnally came upon land.

~Oo~

After a few hours, we finnally made it to Death city. It was dark outside, so I'm guessing we made it her around 9 o'clock. "Well we're here!" Kid said, throwing his two pistol gun backwards, both turning inot the two girls I saw earlier. "I offically hate long distance travels." Liz said, streaching her arms. When she was done, she looked at me. "I don't think i got our name before, what was it?" She asked. "Oh, I didn't say it before. My names Grim." I said, bowing to all three of them. "Well, Grim, My name is Death the Kid. This is Liz and Patty." He said, motioning to himself then to the other two girls. I smiled and nodded. "Now is there anything we can help you with? you did say you were headed to Shibusen right?" Kid asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but its alright. I'll contact him from here." I said, walking up to a store window and fogging it up with my breath. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on deaths door." I said, writing down the numbers on the window. I waited for him to pick up after a few seconds he appeared.

"Yo, yo ,yo! What going on!" Lord Shinigami asked. I smiled. "I'm here!" I said, throwing my arms in the air. "Ah, thats good! did you have any troubles?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, i was on my way to Egypt ot see the Anubis Pyramid-" "You went to Egypt?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Anyways, I noticed these three kids there and they helped me get there since they were on there way here too." I said. "And who might they be?" He asked. "Me, Liz and Patty." Kid said from behind me. "Ah, ok then. now then I'll need only Grim and Kid to come to Shibusen please. Liz, Patty you may go back to the mansion." Lord Shinigami said. We all nodded. liz and Patty said their goodbyes and me and kid headed up to the school.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Kid asked. I shrugged my shoulders. This was going to be a long night.

~Oo~

If you press that button down there, you get a free cookie! :3


	3. We're what?

Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater! If I did then my Oc Grim would definatly be one of the main characters :)

Kids POV:

"So how long does it take to get ther?" Grim asked. I shrugged. "10-20 Minutes I suppose." I said. She noddeed and we began to walked throught the streets of Death City. After a few minutes of silence, Grim began to talk. "So, is Shibusen fun?" She asked. "Yeah, it is. Ther are a lot of nice people here." I said smiling. She nodded, then smiled. "Yeah, I remeber a few people that I met here a few months ago." She said. I noticed how her voice began to trail off on that last part. "Did something happen?" I asked. She nodded, tear drops falling down her cheeks. "Yeah, me and my mother lived here for as long as I can remeber, then one day I went shopping to get some food and when I came back she was dead." I nodded. "It was a Pre-Kishin wasn't it." I asked.

"Yeah, then he started to attack me, but I was able to save myself. I'm a Double Bladed Death Scythe, or so I've been told." She said, holding up her left arm only to have it glow oragne and dissapear. In its place was a pure white blade with purple linning the edged in a jagged form. "Wow." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, I used these to protect myself till he came." She said. Her arm turned back into its normal self. "Who came?" I asked.

"It was Lord Shinigami-Sama. He and that Death Scythe, Spirit, helped me. Oh and Some guy named Stein too." I nodded. So this was the girl father was telling me about. The one that he had to send to Massachussets till she got better and was able to come back. I remember that day. Father had called me in to say that something terrible had happened, that my mother had died. I didn't know I had a mother, but father said that she left us a long time ago. I wasn't sad at all, since I never got to kow her, but still a part in me was gone that I didn't know existed.

"Hey, look where here!" Grim yelled at the top of her lungs. I cringed. "Ow! Those were my ears!" I exclaimed, only to have her laugh at me. "what is wrong with you?" I asked. She smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm Bipolar so I have a tendency to change every now and then. See my emotions run high when i'm in these states, Happy, Sad, Mad, Or just plain Random." She said. Great, another issue to add to the group. We already have Black*Stars annoience and my symmetrical issues. What more is there to add?

"Hey are we going or not?" She asked. I snapped out of my daze and run up the stairs next to her.

~Oo~

Noones POV:

Grim and Kid finally made it to the Death Room. Grim had gotten then lost so it took longer then usual. "Ok, we are finally here." Kid said, opening the door that was clearly labled " Death Room" but Grim still couldn't have found it to save her life. They both began to walk, Kid following the same walking pattern as Grim so that they would be Symmetrical. After a while they both came apon a huge stage like thing in the middle of the room. At the end was a mirror.

"I'm going to sit down, that took a lot out of me." Kid said, motion towards a chair next to the mirror. Grim nodded and stood where she was. After a few minutes Shinigami-Sama appeared out of the mirror. "Yo, Yo, yo! If it isn't my to favorite kids in the entire world." He sung happily. Grim and Kid looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Father I'm pretty sure you only have one child." Kid said. "Yeah and its me." Grim said. Kid glared at her. 'How can you be my sister? We look nothing alike!" He said, throwing his arms in the air. "Your not even symmetrical!" Grim looked at him with an intention to kill. "You arn't either!" She said pointing to the stripes in his hair. He began to cry.

"You right! I'm trash! A filthy pig!" He said, slaming his hand on the gorund. Grim sweatdropped. "Ok, this is not going the way I planed." Shinigama-Sama said. Grim looked at him. "Ya think?" She said. "Kid get off the ground of so help me I will Grim-Chop you!" Grim said, transforming her arm into a scythe and pointing the rounded edge to Kid head. "No! I'll get up!" Kid said, holding his head and getting up off the floor. Grim smiled. "Good." She said, her arm turning back to it original self. "Now whay were you saying father?" Grim said. Shinigama-Sama smiled at them.

"Well as I was saying before you two are my children. Kid remember when i told you that your mother died?" Kid nodded. "Well Grim lived with her. Your mother took Grim with her when she left me the day you two were born. I took kid and your mother took Grim." He said. "So we're twins?" Kid and Grim exclaimed at the same time. Shinigami-Sama nodded. "Yep!~" He sung. "Ugh..." Grim and kid both said before they fainted.

"Ha, so they are alike after all." Shiniagmi-Sama said, smiling at his two kids.

~Oo~

Grim's POV:

Ow, my head hurts. What did I do last night. Oh yeah, me and Kid went to go see Father and then he told us that we were twins and... "Oh My Fricken God!" I screamed, shooting up from my laying position. "Don't yell please." I tunred my head to face Stein, who was looking in a file. "Oh, its you again." I said, laying back down. Stein looked at me and smiled. "Nice to see you too." i quickly glanced around the room. It was white, just like the last one I was in, only this one had two beds not one. In the bed next to me was Kid, or as I like to call him, Nii-Chan.

I was to busy staring at Nii-chan to notice all the kids crowding up against my bed. I turned around to caome face to face with Black*Star. "Ah! you ass! What the hell!" I screamed, jumping backwards and almost hitting my head on the table lamp behind me. Black*Star smiled. "I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, IS HERE TO HELP YOU GET BETTER!" He said. I swear his ego is bigger then Texas, or mabey all of North America.

"Black*Star, she's not hurt this time, her and Kid fainted." Stein said, looking up from the file. "You mean Nii-chan." I said happily. "What did you say?" Soul asked, his eyes widened, acctually all their eyes were wide. "Me and Kid are twins!" I said. "He's my Nii-chan and i'm his Nee-chan!" Soul looked at me, then too Kid. "You two look nothing alike! I mean your albino and he's like I don't know!" I giggled. "Yeah, I know, but we're twins and there nothing we can do about it." I said, sighing.

"Is everything ok?" Soul asked. I nodded. "Yeah, tired and a little confused." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Why you were happy a moment ago." He said. "Yeah, I know. See i'm bipolar and happy is one of my many sides that I have." I said, Soul nodded. "Great another nutcase." He mummbled I laughed. "Yeah, but you'll get used to it." I said, smiling. Soul grinnned at me with his trademark grin and laughed.

Today was going to be a good day.

~Oo~

See the pretty button down there? It says review! So Do it! XD


	4. Time Skip: The Eve Party Nighmare Part 1

Grim: I do not own Soul Eater, blah, blah, Blah. Have Fun! :3

~Oo~

*Random Time Skip to the Anniversary of the DWMA*

"Liz, can you please help me with my dress? I can't zipper it all the way." I said, turning around and pointing to the zipper. Liz nodded and ran over. "This is a really pretty dress. Is it for someone special?" She said, grinning. I froze. "I knew it! It is!." She said, walking towards the mirror to fix her hair. I let my hair down and smiled. "Maybe, but you'll have to figure that out for yourself." I said, grabbing a white hair tie from the dresser next to me. I carefully put my hair up in a ponytail and smiled. My bangs still covered my eye but the rest of my hair was up. I had mascara and black eye liner on. Everything was perfect.

"Liz, Patty, Grim! Lets go! I don't want to be late." Kid called from downstairs. I quickly ran to my bed and grabbed my cell phone. "Ok!" I heard Patty say. I ran to the stairs, which wasn't really smart, due to the fact that I was wearing high heels. I saw Kid Patty and Liz all waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Grim, are you going to take Reaper or Yellow Jacket?" Kid asked. "Reaper. High heels arn't very sturdy." I said, grabbing the keys to Reaper from Kid's hands. He always knew before hand what I was going to take, even if I hadn't told him yet. I opened the front doors and let Liz and Patty out first.

"Go." Kid said, holding the door for me. I smiled and ran to Reaper. I climed on and put the keys in the exaughst. "Ok! Lets Party!" I yelled before turning the keys to the on postion and reving up the engine. I tunred to see that Kid was already starting to leave, so I took this as my que to go. I pulled out of the driveway and sped off in the direction of the school, Kid with Liz and Patty following behind me.

~Oo~

"Where are they?" I asked, observing the large amounts of people flooding into the building. "I see them!" liz said, waving her arms around trying to their attention. I looked and saw Maka and Soul arguing about something. "Yo! Soul!" I heared. Behind Soul was Black*Star and Tsubaki. "Hey, guys over here!" Patty yelled, getting the groups attention. Black*Star was the first to run, then Soul, then Maka and Tsubaki. "Hey guys!" Black*Star said, his suit jacket falling down his shoulder. "Black*Star fix your suit please." Kid said. Black*Star looked to his jacket and fixed it so that is was back on his shoulder. "So who's got a special date tonite?" Liz said, looking at me. "I do." Soul said, walking to my side and wrapping his arm around my waste. "I knew it!" Liz said, pointing to me and smiling. I smiled back. "Yeah you got me. Happy now Liz?" I said. Liz nodded.

"Well, now thats taken care of let head inside, my father, Grim and I will be giving a speech soon." Kid said, opening the door for us. I felt Soul let go of my waist and I frowned but soon his hand was intertwined with mine and I smiled again. 'This is nice.' I thought, but that thought was stopped short when kid dragged me onto the stage with Father and Death Scythe, Spirit.

"Hey, Hows it going? Hello! Welcome to the Anniversary of the DWMA Everyone! Now lets have some fun! We've got a band and some delicious food! Now go, dance, have fun!" He sang. I giggled at the reaction Kid had. "Thats not a speech." He mummbled, walking over to father, dragging me along with him. "Ahem, Me and my sister would like to also say something. Grim?" He said, ushering to me. I laughed nervously and cleared my throat. "Um, well I'm not good with these kinds of things so I think I'll let Kid take over." I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Fine." He sighed. A few minutes into his speech, Black*Star interupted and fell onto stage. I laughed and ran off to find Soul, who was standing at the balcony.

"Soul!" I said, running over to the balcony. He turned around and grinned. "Hey." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into a tight embrace. I blushed, but hopefully he didn't notice. "You look so cute in that dress." He said. He was right. Liz and Patty had helped me pick it out. It was a strapless dress with black and white stripes. Liz had told me it went great with the curves of my body and it did. It went down to my hips and ruffled a bit from there, but not a whole lot just about to my knees. "T-thanks" I said. He let me go and we both looked up at the moon.

"Grim ,Soul! We both turned around to see Maka who was holding two plates of food. One had me and Soul's favorites on it, the other was probably Maka's. "Here you go." She said, handing me the plate. I smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one." I said, turning back around to put the plate on the ledge. Soul grabbed the fork and begun eating the salmon. "Hey! Thats mine!" I said, grabbin the fork from him and eating the salmon that he had just picked up. He grinned. "Here this works better." He said, taking the fork away from me. I watched as he got a piece of salmon and held it up to my mouth. I blushed once I knew what he was doing and opened my mouth.

"Aw! Thats so cute!" Maka said. Soul laughed. I looked at him and laughed too. After a few minutes we wer inturupted by Spirit. "Soul keep your hands off my Maka!" He said, grabbing Maka by the wrist. "Papa you've got it all wrong. Soul's here with Grim." She said, pointing to us. Spirit smiled and dragged Maka to the dance floor. "Come dance with Papa!" He said. We watched as Maka tried to get out of his grip, but failed horribly. "Soul, Grim! Save my food for me will ya!" She said. I nodded and turned to Soul who smiled at the sight.

A few minutes went by and Maka had finnally returned. We went to throw our food away and Soul dragged me to the dance floor. "No, I don't wanna." I said, crossing my arms on my chest. Apparently that was a bad idea because next thing I knew Soul was on the ground with a nosebleed. I let my arms go. "Oops. Sorry Soul!" I said, running to his side. "Its ok. It's not your fault your breasts are huge" He said, rubbing the back of his head. I smiled at him and he grinned back. He was right its not my fault I'm a D and Liz and Patty just had to put me in the tightest dress they could find.

*Slam!* I turned my head to the door. It was Sid. He was on the floor. "Lord Shinigami! We have to get out!" He said. I got Soul up off the floor and we ran to Sid's side. Maka and the rest soon followed. "What happened Sid?" Shinigama asked. "Medusa, she's a witch. We need to get out! She's trying to bring the Kishin back to life!" He said, but it was too late. Soon the whole room began to shake. "No, we're to late!" Sid said, hitting the ground with his fist. "Their putting up the barrier! but there is a way." He said, grabbing the Nigus off of his back. "Sid, what are you doing/' I asked, backing up slowly. I watched as Soul did the same thing. "Warp Burial!" Sid screamed, slamming Nigus on the ground. Soon me, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein were lifted up into the ari, coffins forming under us. "Coffins what are thse for?" Maka screamed. I looked to my right to see Soul, looking back at me. We fell straight into the coffins. "Sid, No!" I heard Stien yell. Then everything went black.

~Oo~

Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. See the button? Review it only takes a minute. :3


	5. TEPN: The Underground Battle Part 2

Grim: Blah Blah, Soul Eater does not belong to me, Blah, Balh, Have fun! :3

~Oo~

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed. I wasn't really used to free-falling down a huge hole in the shape of a coffin. I closed my eyes, trying to find a way to stop the motion of falling, but that wasn't working out for me. Soon, I heared the sound of rock sliding against rock and light filled the hole. I heared a bunch of screams and thuds. I soon relized that I had also landed on the ground, but not like everyone else. "Great, the weapons fell on their butts, while the meisters landed perfectly on their feet." Soul mummbled. I shook my head. "I didn't." I said. I was on one knee on the floor. "Hum, Grim's right." Stein said. "Why didn't she land like the rest of us?" Maka asked. Kid looked at me then to the rest of the group. "It's becasue Grim's a Shiniagmi. You see Shinigami's are all born Meisters. Grim here is special and was born a weapon, but being a Shinigami she is also a Meister, since when we get older we both have to be able to wield the Death Scythes." Kid said. I nodded. 'Yep! I'm a special child." I said, getting up and brushing all the dirt off my dress.

"Ok, there is something you all have to know." Stein began. We all paid attention. "There is a Kishin sleeping under The DWMA." Everyone but me and Kid wer shocked. Father had already told us about a few days ago. "R-really?" Maka studdred. Stein nodded. "Yes, see it will only stay asleep so long as Lord Shinigami stays within the city limits." He said, fixing the giant screw on his head and smirked.

~Oo~

"Now, i'm warning you. if you get involved ther is a chance that you may die." He said. I fixed the chocker on my neck and looked at Stein. We all nodded. "We'll do it." Maka said. Stein smiled. "Ok, then follow me to the basment, where the Kishin is located. We have to hurry though, Medusa could be well on her way there."Stein said, opening the door to the lower part of the school. We walked down the dark stairs untill we came apon the lower half of the school. It was big and dark. We walked for a few minutes untill Maka stopped. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked. "I sence a soul. It up ahead." Stein nodded. "I feel it too." He said. "Yes, its foul." She said. We all heard footsteps and got in our fighting positions.

"Thats not very nice." Spirit said, walking from the shadows. We all sweatdropped. "The hell Spirit!" Sten said. "I thought you were stuck with everyone else." Spirit shook his head. "No, I followed Medusa. Can't let a pretty girl like her get awayy now can we?" He said, smirking. "Grim-Chop!" I screamed. "Maka-Chop!" Maka screamed. We both hit him. "Perv much?" I asked. Maka nodded. "Ok, we better come up with a plan." Stein said. We all nodded. "Weapons its better if you dat in your weapon form the entire time. Grim, your the only one of us here who doesn't need a meister so do what every you can got it?" I nodded. It was true. I didn't need a meister, I was fine on my own.

I watched as everyone who was a weapon glowed and transformed. "Ok, now that thats done, lets get on with the plan. They have three group set up. Medusa is first, then the Demon Blade, then the other two, the witch and the werewolf. Now, Grim and Kid. I need you two to summon your skateboards and try to distract Medusa while Black*Star run throught her. Black*Star, you and Grim will head Towards the Demon Blade. Kid go along with them. Maka you will follow after. Got it?" Stein said. We all nodded. "Good. Now Black*Star you will fight the Demon Blade since you can use your wavelengths. Grim, you Kid and Maka will head towards the Kishin. Since Grim doesn't need a meister, she will be good when it comes to close range fighting." I nodded. Going after the Kishin, this should be interesting. We all got up out of our kneeling positions and began to walk.

~Oo~

"Stein..."Maka began. "Yes, I feel it too." He said. I closed my eyes and felt a very powerful wavelength. "Its strong." I mummbled. Stein looked at me. "Its amazing that she can sense wavelengths too." Spirit said. Stein nodded. "And yet she's a weapon." Stein added. We continued to walk untill we saw Medusa. 'Her wavelenth is strong.' I thought. I looked at her and summoned Yellow Jacket. kid di the same, only with his skateboard. I transformed one of my arms into a blade and began attacking Medusa. I could hear the wavelength bullets Kid was shooting at her. "Go, now!" I yelled to Black*Star. He began to run right down the middle of the arrows and dodged them before they could even touch him.

"Maka! You need to go now!" Kid yelled. Maka nodded and began to run. 'She needs to pick up speed.' I though. "Kid, Grim! go now! Maka will be fine." Stein yelled. Me and kid looked at each other and nodded. 'Now this is where the real fight begins.' I thoguht. *Crash!* I looked back ot see a puff of smoke covering Medusa. "Maka!" I yelled, but then I saw her, running out of the smoke. I smiled. I looked back ot the front and continued going.

~Oo~

"Ragnarok, I don't know if I can deal with this though." Chrona Said, holding his arm. "Well deal with it!" Ragnarok said, punchin Chrona in the Head. 'What the hell?' I thought. "Hey you! Are you the Demon Sword, Chrona?" I asked, hovering just a few inches off the ground. He nodded. "Grim, keep going!" I heard Soul say. I tunrred around to see Maka right behind me. "We'll take care of him. Just go." Maka said. I nodded. "Just don't die on me got it Soul" I said. "Same to you." He said, grinning. I smiled back and flew off in the direction of the Kishin. I could hear the sound of metal clanking and screams meaning that Maka and the Demon Sword had started their battle. I had to fight the feeling of turning back to help them. It wasn't a good feeling to fight, but I had too, if I wanted to stop the kishin from being reborn.

"You bastard!" I looked down to see my brother and Black*Star battling the werewolf, Free was it? I closed my eyes and tried to sense his soul wavelength. I snapped my eyes open. 'He dosen't have a soul. That means...' "You retards! Thats not Free!" I yelled. Kid looked at me, then to Free. "So thats why attacks were'nt working on him." Kid mummbled walking over to Free. I watched as his head stuck out of Free's back. "She's right. But how did you know?" The fake Free asked. "It was easy, this Free doesn't have a soul." I said, pointing to his chest. "How did you know that?" Kid asked. "Well I was trying to sense soul wavelengths and the only ones I felt were yours and Black*Star's." The fake Free smirked.

"Come on guys, we have togo before they get there!" I said, jumping on Yellow Jacket and taking off down the hallway. 'This isn't good. I can feel the madness. We're close.' I thought cringing at the feeling of madness, seeping into my body. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I froze. "The hell was that?" Black*Star asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, but lets continue." Kid said. I nodded and continued. We soon came apon the resting place of the Kishin, Asura.

I floated in and landed behind Free. "So your finnally here." Free said, turning around. I grabbed Yellow Jacket and absorbed it. "Yeah, and we're here to stop you." I said, transforming my arm into a scythe blade. "We're? What are you talking about our the only one here." Free said, laughing. I smirked. "Thats what you think. Kid! Black*Star! Go!" I yelled. I jumped over Free and begun attacking the witch. Kid dropped down from the doorway and begun shooting Free. Black*Star rand in, jumping over Free just like I had and begun attacking the witch.

"Eruka! Go!" Free said, jumping out of the way of Kid's attacks and infront of me and Black*Star. I looked at Black*Star and nodded at him. He nodded back and grinned. He flipped over Free and begun chasing the witch. While Free was distracted, I ran around him. "Grim, now!" Kid yelled. I nodded. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. I transformed my other arm into a scythe blade. "Now!" I nodded and jumped into the air. "Soul ressonance! Shinigami Scythe!" I yelled. I watched as both the blades turned a black color and grew 2x their original size. They formed what looked to be Witch hunter, only the blades were bigger. I started to fall on my side, but at the last second, spin so that the blades hit Free.

"Whoa." Black*Star said. "Black*Star! Kid!" I yelled. They both nodded and went after the witch, who had the seringe filled with black blood and was trying to stab it into the Kishin's skin sac thing. "Gah!" Black*Star screamed. He jumped and sliced the seringe in half. I slowly stopped my Soul Ressonance and fell on my knees to the ground. My arms turned back into their normal selfs. I watched in horror of what had been done. I slowly brought my hands up to my face and cried.

"Black*Star you idiot. You missed."

~Oo~

Yeah, well that thats the best I could do for now becasue my computers acting up on me and I need to finish this I would have been really mad at myself cuz this is one of my favorite parts in the whole Soul Eater series! Please Review! :3


	6. TEPN: Grim's Madness Part 3

Grim: I do not own Soul Eater! If I did then, well I don't know what would happen lol :3

~Oo~

Kid's POV:

I can't belive it. We did it. We stopped the Kishin from being reborn. I looked over to Black*Star who as grinning. I grinned back. Then I looked over to Grim. She was crying. "Black*Star you idiot! You missed." She said, sobbing. My grin turned to a frown as I looked aback at the seringe. It wasn't cut in half like it was before. It was stuck in the sac and all the black blood had been drained. Grim as right, Black*Star had missed, but why hadn't we noticed before. "It was the madness." Grim said, getting up off the ground. She wipped her tears and limped over to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She stopped next to me and looked at Black*Star. "You guys didn't block you're sixth sense. That's how the madness affects you." I nodded. 'The sixth sense?' I thought but I shrugged it off.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Eruka screamed. We looked over and saw that the Kishin as beggining to come out of the skin, sorta. I watched in horror as it moved the skin around to sh its eyes and other facial features. "This isn't good." Grim mummbled. I nodded. She's right, but then again it wasn't since the begginging. I watched as the Kishin began to walk around, failing a bit. He walked over to Eruka and sat there. Then after a fe second, screamed in her face. "What is he? Afaid of Eruka?" Grim asked. I shrugged my shoulder. "I can beat him easily." I heard Black*Star say. He place Tsubaki on the ground and ran over to the Kishin. "Wavelenght attack!" He screamed. We watched as his wavelength was sent into the Kishin. But it had no effect. Then the Kishin hit Black*Star with a bit off his wavelenght, but it had a great effect on black*Star who flew across the room.

"I can't just stand here and watch any longer." Grim said, jumping in the air, Yellow Jacket forming under her. "No! Grim wait!" I said, reaching after her, but it as too late. She turned both of her arms into blades and begun slashing at the Kishin. I watched as she jumped in the air, Yellow Jacket dissapearing. 'She can't do it again.' I thought. 'Doing Shinigami Scythe would cause a great deal of damage to her soul' But it as too late. "Soul Resonance! Shinigami Scythe!" She began to fall to her side, the blade turning a black color and groing twice their original size. "No! Grim you can't!" I screamed. She began to spin and hit the Kishin dead on. I noticed how she began to cough up blood halfway through the rotation. 'This isn't good.' I thought. I quickly ran over to the Kishin and began shooting it. "Gah!" I loked above me to see Grim, she got stabbed by a bandage. "No!" black*Star yelled. I shook my head. The bandage as ripped out of Grim and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Grim's POV:

'No, I can't die like this...' I thought. I could feel my eyes closing on me. "Grim!" Kid yelled. I tried to awnser back, but my mouth wouldn't open. I could feel tears running down my face. 'Why now?' I though. I could feel my soul slipping away. Then I felt a jolt of life. "I can help you..." I heard. I shot my eyes open to see that I was in a room. It as black and red with a black curtin and red and black tiles. I looked down to see that I as wearing the same black and white dress I had on earlier for the dance. "So glad you could join us." I turned my head to see a little read demon guy and Soul. "Grim?" Soul asked. I walked over to him. "Where am I?" I asked. The little demon grinned. "You were about to die, but the black blood that the Kishin had transferd into you. I can save you, if you do one thing." He said, his grin widening. Soul looked at me. "You were about to die?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, well thats what happens when you go after a Kishin." I said. "Now about that deal..." The demon began. I nodded. "What do you want me to do?' I asked. He looked at me. "All you have to do is dance, let the madness control you." He said, opening the curtin to show a stage with lights and everything. Next to it as a piano. "You and Soul have to work togeather though, If you want to live that is." He said, grinning. I looked at Soul. "We'll do it." He said. The Demon nodded and walked us over to the stage.

"You pick the song." Soul said, sitting down at the piano. I nodded. "How about Moonlight Sonata." I said, getting ready. Soul nodded and began to play. When I got to the 3rd count I began. I as doing all sorts of fancy twirls and jumps. I would glance at Soul every chance I got, his piano playing skills were great. I smiled and continued on with the dance. I could feel the insanity take over my body and before I knew it I was back with Kid and Black*Star only I wasn't myself. I had let the madness take over.I jumped up off the ground, blood still pouring from the hole in my stomach. I laughed. I transformed my arm into a blade and chased after the Kishin. "Hahahahah!" I laughed. I sung at him, missing. I watched as he jumped up into the air and create a hole back to the surface. I grinned. "You won't get away that easily!" I yelled, jumping in the air, Yellow Jacket under me. "Grim, No!" Maka yelled. I stopped and frowned. I looked at her. "Grim! Get out of the madness!" Soul yelled. I smiled. "It's too late." I smirked, flying up the hole. "Gah!" Maka screamed before grabing one of the Kishin's bandages.

"Soul ,whats going on with Grim?" Maka asked. Soul sghed. "She's in the madness, like you were, but she has more control over it." Soul said. Maka nodded and I grinned. 'They don't know the half of it.' I thought. I continued up unitll I saw the Kishin break through the earth surface. I followed after. "Aaaaahhhhh!" I turned aroun to see Maka and Soul Free falling through the air. Thats when I snapped out of the insanity. "Gah!" My eyes screwed shut and the pain in my stomach burned. I clutched my stomach only to feel liquid. I looked down and saw my blood. It was black. I could feel my eyes become heavy again and I began to fall. I could feel the air rush through my hair. It as peaceful. I guess I was going to die a second time today. I turned my body so that my face as turned towards the ground. I smiled.

"Grim!" I shot open my eyes to see my father. He was rushing to save me. I knew he would get there in time though. I was right. I hit the ground, hard. I couldn't feel the pain. I was going numb. I could see a figure, across from me. Actually there as to of them. "Soul..." I whispeared. I began to close my eyes. But before that happened I saw him look at me. "Grim!" He yelled. I smiled. "I'll miss you..." I said, my body going limp. "Grim!"

Souls POV:

I landed on my back in order to say Maka. I could still see Grim, she was just floating there. I notiiced that something as off about her. She clutched her stomach and began to fall off of her skateboard. "She's out of the insanity." I said. "But no thats she's out, she can feel pain. She's gonna die." I shook my head. This can't be happening. Not to her. I looked back up, she as free falling. "Grim!" I turned my head to see Lord Shinigami-sama headed towards her. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what happens next. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"This can't be happening. It all a dream." I whispeared to myself. My eyes shot open when I heared a huge crash across from here me and Maka were. It as Grim. I could tell her body as limp, she couldn't more. Then she smiled. "Soul..." She whispeared. I shook my head. "Grim!" I yelled. I had to save her. "I'll miss you..." She whispeared before her body went totally limp. "Grim!" I picked Maka up and put her next to me. I got up and ran to Grim, my back was in pain though, but I pulled through. I fell to my knees next to her and grabbed her wrist. "Damn it, where is it?" I said. I as trying to find a pulse, something that would tell me that she was still alive. Then I found it. My eyes widened. It as fainted, but she had one. "Help! Help!" I yelled, trying to get someones attention. "Help!" My ears perked up when I heared the sounds of running footsteps. "Soul!" I turnd my head to see Kid and Black*Star. Kid looked down to see Grim and frowned. "She's alive." I said. "She has a pulse, it's faint. We need to hurry!" I said. Kid nodded. Black*Star and I carefully picked her up and placed her on Kids back. I went back and got Maka. Hopefully it's not to late.

"Please let it not be to late." I whispeared.

~Oo~

I Felt like I was going to cry while writing this, yeah its that sad, well to me it as. Review if it made you sad or if you liked it. :D Oh and sorry if i'm missing w's. My moms laptop doesn't have a working w button and sometimes it doesn't work :)

The button? Its a free money button, so click it. :3


	7. This Isn't Happening POV's

Grim: I do not own Soul Eater...Yeah and thats all I'm going to say...Bye! :3

Ok here is a whole bunch of POV's since Grim got injured. Enjoy! :D

Kids POV:

Today wasn't a very good day. First off, the Kishin got away, second, my sister, Grim, is in critical condtion. Father told me that she might not even make it. I shook my head trying to clear it of that thought. She's a shinigami and she's not one to give up easily. I silently walked to my room, alone. Patty nor Liz were with me. They were with Soul and Maka, watching over Grim at the hospital. "Might as well get over it." I sighed. I opened my bedroom door and instanly fell on my bed. I was too tired to get dressed. Grim's blood was still smeared on my back. It wasn't symmetrical but I was too deep in thought of my sister dying to care. I looked over to my night stand to see a picture of me, Grim, and our father. I smiled. I remembered that day. I was a few onths ago, when Grim had first came and father had told us that we were twins. I grabbed it and wipped off any dust on it.

"Grim..." I said, touching the picture of her. I brought it up to my chest. "Don't die on us. Please." I said, tears filling my eyes. I could hear myself sob quietly. Thankfully no one else was around to hear it. I put the picture down and looked up at the ceiling. "So this is how Grim felt when mother died." I mummbled. I sat in complete silence for a while untill darkness took me.

~Oo~

Souls POV:

"Grim." I mummbled. I looked out the window to see that crazy moon, grinning like there was no tommarrow. "Why are you so happy?" I asked it, but I knew that I wasn't going to get a response. I was currently in the Death City Hospital with Liz, Patty, Maka and Black*Star. We all wanted to make sure Grim was going to be ok, but then when Lord Shinigami came to visit, he told us that she probably wasn't going to make it. I was devistated. I knew Grim and she wasn't one to give up without a fight. I took a good look around the room. Maka was in a chair next to me asleep. Liz and patty were on the couch also asleep and Black*Star was sitting in the windowsill, looking up at the moon.

"Black*Star, it's not your fault you know." I said. Black*Star turned to looke at me, then to Grim. "Yes it was. If I hadn't missed that seringe, then Grim wouldn't be in this mess! We all wouldn't be in this mess! I could have prevented all this!" He said, slamming his hands on the wall. I shook my head and looked back at Grim. I took her hand in mine and smiled. She was going to make it. I knew it.

~Oo~

Black*Star's POV:

If only I had payed more attention, then Grim wouldn't be here and the Kishin would be roaming the world freely. I mentally slapped myself. I hated this. I hated it so much. I was the one who was suppose to trensend god! But how could I knowing that I possible killed on of my friends. I looked up at the moon. Why does it have to smile, what's there to be happy about? "Black*Star, it's not your fault you know." Soul said. I looked over to him, then to Grim. Her face was so peaceful, so decient. "Yes it was. If I hadn't missed that seringe, then Grim wouldn't be in this mess! We all wouldn't be in this mess! I could have prevented all this!" I said, slamming my fist on the wall across from me. I coul see Soul shake his head.

I looked back up to the moon again. It reminded me so much of Grim. She could make anyone happy. But now, I don't think anyone is.

~Oo~

Shinigami's POV:

My poor daughter. I couldn't belive what Stein had told me. That she probably couldn't make it. "He's wrong." I mummbled. Grim's strong. She could pull through anything. I shook my head. My only daughter. How could this have happened. I remember what Kid had told me, about how the black blood affected her and how she went into the madness. It was too much. I couldn't take it. She remined me so much of Marie. Her eyes and her hair. If I loose her, i'll feel like I'm loosing Marie all over again. That day still haunts me, but it was a good day too.

That was the day I relized I had a dughter, and I want to keep it that way.

~Oo~

Stein's POV:

I feel bad for everyone. To experience this kind of pain. When I first saw her I knew that there were going to be a lot of complications. I soon began to relize that it was all worth it in the end. She made everyones day, the way her smile to cheer up Black*Star when he lost to someone in a battle. I smiled. I reached up to the screw in my head and fixed it. It was a long day. Battling Medusa and fixing up Grim, the Kishin did a pretty daminging job on her body. I frowned a the sight when Kid, Soul, and Black*Star had first brought her too me. It was a shame to see such a bright young girl look like this. I fixed her up as best as I could. I was dissapointed with myself though. She probably wasn't going to make it anyways. She lost too much blood.

But knowing her, she'll make it.

~Oo~

Spirit's POV:

What Lord Shinigami told me still haunted me. What if that had happened to Maka? I cringed at the thought. But still, why Grim? Why not Black*Star? I mean that kid is kinda annoying, but still seeing any student hurt as badly as Grim would bring me to tears, not matter how annoying. Even Soul. If I saw him like that, I would probably be upset. He's grown on me. And so has Grim and the rest of the students. Being a Death Scyteh is boring, but the students are what makes it all worth the wild. Seeing all the pairs that come and go out of the school. The new Death Scythes. Its just, seeing someone who was a detirmed as Grim hurt like that scares me.

Just please make it through. I don't think I can stand the thought of seeing a student die.

~Oo~

Grim's POV:

I'm swimming, in a pool of darkness. I don't know where. All I know is that I am. It's quite peaceful, but I do miss my friends. Where are they? why aren't they here? I shrugged those questions off. I just continued swimming. I noticed something was off though, how a little demon followed me. With evey stroke I took, he took a step. Everytime I looked at him, he flashed me a grin. I remembered him, but at the same time I forgot who he was. "Your swimming in your own blood. Did you know that?" He asked. I shook my head. What was he talking about? "Your blood. It's black. Did you know that?" I shook my head again. He grinned. I looked away and continued to swim, but he was still there, next to me. Walking on the water.

I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

~Oo~

Yeah, I got bored. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. She's Awake!

Grim: I do not own Soul Eater...If only I did though...

~Oo~

I'm still here. Swimming. That demon, he's still following me. Asking me questions that I don't have anwsers for. I kept swimming, trying to avoid him at all costs. But everytiome I turn around, he's still there. "Stop following me." I snapped. He shook his head and smirked. "I won't stop and there's nothing you can do about it." He said. I didn't belive him. I didn't want to. I would always look up, hoping there was a chance to escape. But there wern't any. I don't remember how long I was swimming for. It felt like months had gone by.

Then I saw it.

A white light. It was hovering above me. "Don't touch it." The demon said. "You'll die if you do." I shook my head. He was wrong. I knew that the little white light was good. It would save me from this place. I reached for it, ignoring the demons yells for me to leave it be. I grabbed it and pulled it to me. It was a necklace. It was a solid white gold necklace with a pendent of and angel on it. In its hands was a little white crystal. It was beautiful. I smiled at it. I looked down a thte ground to see that I was no longer swimming, but standing on a platform. At the end was a bright white light.

I looked around for the demon, but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off. I looked back at the necklace and walked towars the light. Hopefully on the otherside of the light was better than this place.

~Oo~

*Cough**Cough* My lungs felt like they were on fire. "Soul, wake up!" I slowly began to open my eyes with whatever strength I had left. I looked to my right. Everything was blurry for a minute but then it was clear. I was in a hospital. I turned my head. My neck hurt like crazy. Beside me was Black*Star who was shaking Soul, who was a sleep. Kid was sleeping on a couch behind them. "Black...Star." I whispeared. He looked at me and smiled. "Grim! Your up!" He said, letting go of Soul, who fell on the floor. "I'm...Thirsty." He nodded and left. Before he left though, he pushed Kid off the couch. "Ugh, the hell was that?" He said, rubbing his head.

He got up and began wiping off the dust on his suit. "Kid..." He looked up at me and began to smile. "Grim! You ok." He said, trying to hold back tears. "what's happening? Why was I on the ground?" Soul asked getting up and back in his seat next to me. Kid pointed to me. "Grim? Your awake! Holy crap! Everyone thought you were going to die!" Soul said, hugging me. I winced in pain. "Ow." I mummbled. Soul imediatly let go of me and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. It's just you were out for 4 months and we had lost hope." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I've got water!" Bl;ack*Star announced. He handed it to Soul who gave it to me. I shakily held it up to my mouth and began drinking it. It felt so good. i put the cup down and smiled at Black*Star. "Thanks." I said, my voice not sounding so crackly as it did before. "Oh, I forgot! Father and everyone else would ant to hear that your up! I'll go get them!" Kid said. "I'll go too." Black*Star said, walking out the door with Kid. "Huh, well this is going to be interesting." Soul said, grinning I nodded and smiled.

~Oo~

Soul was right. This was interesting. The hospital had let me out early. My wounds had healed up while I ws in my coma, all they were waiting for was me to wake up. We were at the mansion. Father, Liz, and Patty were throwing me a party. Kid had nothing to do with it, and thank god. He would have gone around making everything symmetrical. Everyone was here. That include the whole Cresent Moon Class, Stein, and Spirit. It was chaotic.

"Here." Soul said, handing me a cup filled with water. I smiled at him. I was in a wheelchair and I couldn't weave through all the people, so Soul was helping me out by getting me food or water. "I think my father went a little overboard with the party." I said, taking a sip of my water. Soul grinned. There was techno music in the background. The whole house was shaking. "I guess he did." Soul said, taking a bit out of the sandwich he had gotten. Then the music changed. Oh god. It was slow song, that means.

"Grim, do you want to dance with me." Soul asked. I could feel my face heat up. "How? I'm in a wheelcahir." I said. Soul grinned at me. "Don't worry. I have my ways." He said, picking me up out of the whellcahir and carrying me onto the dance floor that was in the middle of the living room. I swear how did father do these kinds of things? "Here, just stand on my feet." He said, placing me on his feet. I nodded. "And i'll do all the work." He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall. He grinned at me.

"Your so cute when you blush." He said. I looked away and scowled. He laughed. "This is the Grim I missed." He said. I looked at him and smiled. I soon relized that noone else was dancing around us, but instead were in a little cirlce around us. I hid my face in Soul's chest. "Scared?" He asked. I nodded. 'There all staring at us." I said. He laughed. I could feel the vibrations. It made me smile. I could hear the "Aw's" and the 'They look so cute togeather!" It made me blush even more. "Soul, can we go now? The music stopped." I said. Soul stopped and grinned at me. "Oh, ok." He said, picking me up bridal syle and walking me over to the wheelchair.

"Thanks." I said, ajusting my slef so that I was more comfortable. Soul smiled. "Welcome. Now is ther anything you need?" He asked. I shook my head. "Hey, Soul! Grim!" I turned my head to see Maka walking towards us. "You two looked so cute!" She said, smiling. I blushed. "Ha, your blushin again." Soul pointed out. I glared at him and he smiled. "And thats whta makes you so cute." He said, crouching down to my level. "S-soul! What are you doing?" I studdered. He smiled.

"Don't worry." He said, his face leaning into mine. I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips. He was going to kiss me? Then it happened. Our lips connected. we stayed like that for a few seconds untill soul pulled back and grinned. My face was red as red could get. "W-why?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I like you." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled. I looked around to see if Maka was still near us, but she was nowhere. Hopefully she didn't see that. I also made sure no one I knew was around us. No one was. Thank god.

I looked up to Soul, who was watching other people dance. "Soul?" I said, he looked down at me. "Yeah?" He asked, crouching back down to my level. "I like you too." I said, smiling. He grinned back. "Glad to know." He said, capturing my lips with his again. This was not how I planned my day to go, but I was liking it so far.

~Oo~

oMG! kiss scene! Finally! Yeah, took me long enough to get in there, but I had to wait for the right chapter, and this one was perfect!

Revie please! If you do you get a muffin. :3


End file.
